City Lights
by tayrox
Summary: Shigure decides to take Kyo, Yuki and Tohru on a trip to the big city to work on his newest novel, but everyone soon learns that life in the big city can open your eyes to things you'd never seen before. Kyo finally sees something he's been missing out on his whole life, so when Tohru's life is in peril, will this be Kyo's chance to show Tohru what she's been missing as well?
1. Chapter 1 - The Big Move

**Chapter 1 - The Big Move**

* * *

A loud high pitched scream grabbed Tohru's attention and tore it away from where she was previously stirring some soup for dinner. With a blank expression on her face, she stared out the exit way of the kitchen, waiting to see if the person who made the dreadful noise would appear. As she waited and watched, a loud sigh emerged from behind her.

"Will Shigure ever learn to shut up?" Kyo grumbled, rubbing the top of his orange hair with the free hand that wasn't shoved in his pocket.

Before Torhu had a chance to respond the child-like adult came bounding down the stairs, almost floating on air as he skipped into the living room and gently fell to the floor. "Ah!" He vocalized a content sigh as a smug grin spread over his face. "Life is great! Life is grand!" He yelled, obviously trying to grab everyone's attention. In an attempt to ignore him, Kyo opened the fridge and pulled out a short carton of milk and began to chug it down.

Curious eyes emerged from the stairwell to reveal Yuki, holding a small clipboard against his side as he too entered the room. "What's all the commotion about?" He asked, taking a seat beside Shigure and setting his paperwork down in front of him.

"I am so glad you asked!" Shigure claimed, sitting up straight as fast as a rocket.

"Ugh!" Kyo huffed, crumpling the now-empty carton in his fingers. "You had to ask didn't you?! I can say right now that nobody really cares about what Shigure is excited about. It's probably something stupid anyways."

"The least we could do is ask what all the excitement is about." Yuki claimed, his eyes squinted into a glare at the half-cat.

"That's the spirit Yuki!" Shigure yelled happily, slapping the teen's back lightly as if to say he was proud of his statement. Completely ignoring the conversation to come, Kyo growled and headed out the front door, slamming it behind him.

"At least that stupid cat didn't break it this time..." Yuki claimed under his breath, but just loud enough for everyone to hear. His pen danced through and around his fingers as he waited for Shigure to explain his excitement.

Tohru gently straightened out her skirt and took a seat across from Yuki. "So, do you mind actually telling us what all the excitement is about?" She asked with a sweet smile, her pigtails swaying slightly as she tilted her head.

Shigure softly cleared his throat and folded his hands on the table in front of him. "Well, I have just been given a notice from my publisher saying that I have around two months to finish my newest novel."

"And how far are you in this 'new novel'?" Yuki asked, butting into his speech.

"Haven't even started!" He claimed rather proudly. Yuki sighed and rested his forehead in his hand as Shigure continued. "Now, I think that if I want to really write a great novel that's going to sell just as well as my others have, I really need to capture the story and make it come alive!" As he spoke, he made wild gesticulations, as if he was trying to emphasize his point.

With a small grunt, Yuki lifted his head away from his palm and raised an eyebrow. "And what are you getting at?"

"Well you see, my story is about these two high school girls in a big city. They're trying to find-"

"No one cares!" Kyo yelled, from the front doorway, now re-entering into the house, his head poking into the living room as he brushed his bare-feet on the welcome matt and loudly plopped down next to Tohru; his arms firmly crossed over his chest. Yuki had a small smirk on his face, as if he knew that Kyo would have come back inside; yet he didn't say a word. "Just get to the point already will ya?" Kyo grumbled, refusing to make eye connect with anyone. He almost looked mad at himself for being curious enough to come back inside to hear the full story.

"Well, I think that this is a great opportunity to go on a vacation to a big city, so I can write my story in more depth and detail!" He claimed loudly, growing starry eyed and creating a rainbow with his hands.

Silence filled the room.

"This isn't just another excuse for you to procrastinate on your book _again_ right?" Yuki asked, quizzically resting his cheek in his hand.

With a small scoff Shigure brought a hand to his heart. "How dare you think that! I just want a chance to take my family and our little Tohru on a trip to relax and get-away on your summer vacation and you think that I'm just trying to use it for my own-selfish needs?"

"Yes." Kyo and Yuki claimed in sync, each leaning forwards slightly.

Tohru gave a gently cough, grabbing everyone's attention. "Well, I think it might be nice. We haven't really gone on a vacation in a while." Yuki let out a hesitant sigh and crossed his arms over his chest, not saying a word.

"So our delicate Tohru is going to come! I guess that means since these two are sticks in the mud, it's just going to be you and me!" Shigure claimed, slowly moving closer to the teenage girl as he spoke.

With a sharp glare from each of the boys; enough to shoot a dagger into someone's heart, Kyo and Yuki each replied, "I'm coming."

Not even phased by the glares, Shigure clapped his hands together and grinned smugly. "Perfect! Because I already bought the tickets. We're leaving tomorrow evening so pack your bags!" No even waiting for an answer he floated up the stairs with a small giggle.

As soon as he was out of ear shot Kyo and Yuki's heads slammed onto the table. "He planned this the whole time."

"He knew we were going to say yes." Yuki grumbled from the spot where his head was buried in his hands.

Tohru glanced between the two silently, trying to figure out if there was anything to say that could make them feel better. She gave a small smile, hoping to lighten the mood. "Well, maybe this trip won't be as bad as we thought, I mean just because we're there doesn't mean we're going to spend all of our time with Shigure, right?" Tohru suddenly froze and instantly regretted her previous statement. Her arms flailing slightly, she continued. "I mean-not to say that I don't want to be with him! He's a great guy! Just he's probably going to be working a lot which means that we won't have a lot of time to see him!" Slowly the two raised their heads from where they were previously and each shot her a tiny smile, Kyo's hardly identifiable unless you were up close.

"Maybe you're right Ms. Honda."

Kyo gave a small scoff, standing and heading towards the staircase. "Sure we'll find a way to get way from him, but do you really think he's going to be working?"

* * *

**First chapter is up! WOOT WOOT**

**I'm so excited to be starting this! I had this idea for a long time and I'm really excited to see this idea come to life in a story! This should be a relatively long FanFic. At least around 10 chapters, so if you like, make sure you follow! I should be posting a new chapter every few days, so stay tuned :) thanks! Off to work on another chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Cat Nap

**Chapter 2 - Cat Nap**

* * *

"Who's excited?!" Shigure cheered, flying through the air as Kyo angrily shoved his suitcase into the trunk of the car they were taking to the airport.

"Not me." Kyo grumbled, sadly sliding into the back eat, his arms firmly planted across his chest in disapproval.

Yuki gave a tired sigh as he placed his suitcase into the back as well, Tohru coming up behind him. "I'd perfer not to answer that question." He stated simply. With a small sincere smile, he gently took Tohru's bag from her hands and placed it in the trunk along with the others. Tohru gave him a thankful nod before climbing in the back as well, sitting happily in-between Yuki and Kyo. Shigure practically jumped into the front seat, tossing a small suitcase in the passenger chair beside him and starting the engine of the car.

Kyo jolted in shock in his seat, leering forwards with a glare. "Hold on! The front seat is being used for all your garbage?! Why can't one of us sit up there and make this space less crowded! We're packed like sardines back here!"

Shigure made two 'tsk' noises with his mouth, wagging his finger slightly as he made eye contact with the orange-head through the rear-view mirror. "You see Kyo, I have too much stuff! It all wouldn't fit in the trunk! And I need to make sure I can see it at all times. I wouldn't want anyone stealing anything you know!"

"Do you really think someone is going to steal _your_ work?" Yuki asked, slightly agitated and trying to not let it seep through his voice. Shigure scoffed and waved his arm, as if he was offended but didn't have time to deal with it at the moment. He shifted his car into drive and began towards the airport.

The car would occasionally bump and rattle, causing Tohru to jolt around in her center seat. Noticing this, Yuki decided to voice, "Shigure, you _do_ have a license to drive, right?" As if to answer his question, Tohru gave a tiny gasp as she was jolted upwards again.

Shigure laughed as he continued to jerk the wheel around. "Why of course Yuki! I'm sure I have it somewhere in my files over here..." He mumbled, his right hand hovering over all the briefcases and bags he had in the front seat.

The three's eyes widened at the sudden statement, causing Tohru to lose her guard. At another jolt, Tohru sprung forwards as her head collided with Kyo's arm. "Ah!" She cried out at the sudden contact. Squirming slightly she jumped back to her sitting position. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Kyo! You're not hurt or anything right?!" Her voice wavering as she rapidly spoke her questions.

Kyo watched her out of the corner of his eye and slowly planted his hand on her shoulder, firmly and steadily. "This should keep you balanced." He grumbled, Yuki doing the same to her other side with a kind smile opposed to Kyo's bored stare.

"Hold on tight!" Shigure yelled, cranking the wheel as he zipped around the final corner to the airport. With a few shrieks, the three teens all became squished on the left side of the car. Shigure yelled in happiness and excitement while the others shrieked in fear and pain, yelling over each other in attempts to get comfortable again.

"Next time we're getting Hitori to drive!" Yuki yelled over all the chaos.

* * *

An exasperated sigh left Tohru's lips as she took a seat next to the window on their plane. It had taken a while to get through security with Shigure yelling at any officers who touched his things. Tohru, Yuki and Kyo had all been done their pat-downs and scan in around 5 minutes, but Shigure alone took around 15. Afterwards, he complained the whole way to their gate about how rude the staff had been to him, and he insisted on everyone carrying at least one of his bags onto the plane.

"I want to sit next to Tohru!" He proclaimed loudly once he had worked his way to their seats. The seats were organized in sets of three, which meant one person in the group had to sit across the asile from the others.

In sync Kyo and Yuki held their hands out to his face. "No."

Kyo rushed in and took the middle seat beside Tohru, while Yuki quickly sat down in the aisle seat. They both rushed to buckle up, despite the annoy feuds between them like to "stop poking each other with their elbows." Shigure solemnly took a seat beside an old lady and a man who looked to be going on a business trip. Before long, they were airborne and everything was peaceful.

Tohru's eyes shifted around the plane, scanning over everything. A small book sat in her lap, however she was much more content with watching the commotion on the aircraft currently. Tohru was a strong believer in the fact that "everyone has their own story", so it sometimes brought her enjoyment to watch others and guess what their story was. She laid eyes on a woman, looked to be in her mid-twenties. She was haggard looking with dark circles under her eyes, kicked back in her chair and sleeping soundly. Clearly, leaving to go on a much deserved vacation. The old woman beside Shigure held a rolled up blanket in her lap, and at random moments would stroke it with her hand; maybe like petting a cat? And who could forget the skinny man in the front row, wearing a baseball cap, some sunglasses and a Hawaiian like shirt; the classic tourist stereotype.

Before she knew it, Tohru's eyes were started to sag shut, much to her displeasure. She would much rather stay awake and enjoy the scenery and read her book, yet that's not what her body would allow. Her body losing the battle to stay awake, her body gently fell to the right, and landed against Kyo's shoulder. Just like that, she was out like a light, gentle quiet snores leaving her mouth occasionally.

With a small confused grunt, the orange-head turned his gaze upon the girl leaned against him. Without another sound, his eyes shifted away and he relaxed in his seat, not moving a muscle as not to disturb the brunette. Maybe he was going crazy, but when Tohru resting her head on his shoulder it was way less irksome then when Yuki did it in his half-asleep state in the mornings at home. With Tohru it was almost calming. The gently rise and fall of her chest, the slow and steady breathing, her hands gently clutching onto her book; she looked so innocent and sweet, that same Tohru that made him smile everyday. It was only in a moment like this that he noticed how sweet and pretty she really was. Her head gently resting against his somewhat-muscular arm made him crack a small smile.

"Maybe this trip won't be too bad after all."

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 DONE WOOT WOOT**

**I'm sorry if this one was kinda boring, this is really just a small filler until we get to next chapter, WHEN IT STARTS TO GET INTERESSSTTTINNNG :D**

**Stay tuned and enjoy! And thanks to everyone who has followed and favorited the story so far :3 I love you!**


	3. Chapter 3 - This Is The Place

**Chapter 3 - This Is The Place**

* * *

"Is this the place?" Yuki asked, leaning over against his car window, gesturing to a white house with three windows along the front, a large garage and a small front door off to the left of the house. Their plane had arrived at least an hour ago and ever since Yuki and Shigure had been in the front seat, trying to find the small house Shigure had rented for the summer. Kyo's bored eyes shifted out the window he was leaning against to see the tall house. He gave a small shrug and went back to closing his eyes, not exactly caring what the final outcome would be.

"This is the plaaaaace!" Shigure cried in a sing-song voice. The loud screech from the oldest made Kyo's eyes flare open. He gave a small grumble before swinging open the door from the-now parked-car, and heading towards the trunk. "This is so exciting! I'm sure you guys are going to love this place! I read all about it when I booked it!" Shigure's endless rant continued as Kyo pulled their bags out from the trunk and Yuki began taking out Shigure's bags from the front and back seats. Yuki and Kyo looked to be about the end of their ropes, while Tohru just stood and smiled patiently.

Seeing as Kyo and Yuki were about to lose it from Shigure's never-ending story, Tohru stepped in. "I can go open up the house if you want! Care to come with me?" She asked, leaning forwards towards Shigure with a forced smile. she could already see Yuki giving her a thankful look out of the corner of her eye.

"Excellent idea Tohru! We'll go see the house while these slow pokes finish up with the bags!" He claimed, already bounding towards the door. Kyo grumbled under his breath, clearly disapproving of Shigure's 'slow pokes' term. Tohru gave a weak laugh, shot them both an apologetic smile and headed for the door after the hyper adult. "Oh wow! It's even better than I thought!" Tohru could hear Shigure beam from where she was removing her shoes at the door. As soon as she took a step into the house, she could see why.

The front door led to a beautiful reading room, book cases lining the walls, except for the three slim windows that could be seen from the front of the house. A long soft couch was leaning against one wall, with an oak coffee table resting gently in the middle, a small candle in the center. As they descended deeper into the house, they could see a small kitchen; only large enough to fit three people at a time, and a slightly larger living room. The kitchen had a stainless steel fridge, microwave and oven, all resting against the right side of the kitchen, on the left being cooking supplies and fresh, clean counters. Past a three step staircase and over a banister, sat the living room. There was a tall white door that lead into a small backyard, a large TV and dark red leather couches that lined a whole wall.

"Woah.." Yuki's voice mumbled from behind them. Tohru kept her hand on the round stone kitchen table that was sitting in the heart of the house as she turned around to see Yuki and Kyo setting down the last of the luggage. Yuki looked to be in awe, but Kyo looked to be more agitated and tired than anything.

"Did I do great or what?!" Shigure yelled from where he was throwing himself around the living room.

"Yeah, you finally didn't screw up this time. Well done." Kyo complained, his arms resting behind his head with one eye closed as he tried to block the ray of sunlight shining in through the small, square window in the kitchen.

"Oh Tohru~" Shigure called from the living room, completely ignoring Kyo's insult. With a small frustrated sigh that he didn't bother him, Kyo headed up the staircase that was off to the right of the library room. "I think what we all need after that _long, tiring, aching_ plane ride," Shigure claimed over-dramatically, adding more emphasis onto every word he said. "Is a nice home-cooked meal by our best lady." A smug grin coated his face as he finished.

"I don't think Ms. Honda would want to cook on her first day here on vacation, we haven't even had a chance to sit down yet. Why don't we just go out or order in." Yuki claimed, hands crossing over his chest in disapproval.

"Oh I don't mind!" Tohu claimed, quickly stepping in before an argument broke out. "I'm not tired at all, and I'd actually really like to try out that kitchen; it looks amazing!" Tohru's smile grew slightly, as if she was trying to prove her point that she did _want_ to cook. Yuki slowly nodded, giving her confirmation that she could go, and that she did.

She second she entered the kitchen, Tohru got out a large pot and filled it with water, quickly moving it onto the stove and turning it on to boil. She was on a mission, and she knew exactly what she was going to do and how she was going to accomplish it. She had only been in the kitchen for 5 minutes when she already had the water almost boiled, and the pasta she was going to cook on the counter was ready to pour.

"See Yuki? You should be more like Tohru, just going with the flow." Shigure chuckled to himself as he flopped onto one of the red leather couches. Tohru of course couldn't hear over all the work she was doing in the kitchen. She could hear however, when Shigure kicked his feet up onto the small stone coffee table in front of him and knocked an un-lit glass candle onto the wood floor. Tohru jumped slightly at the sound of shattering glass, unknowingly getting too close to the boiling water-as she was previously getting ready to pour her pasta in. With a small scream, her hand flew away from the hot water and turned the over off, backing into counters on the opposing side of the kitchen in pain. Another small cry left her lips as she curled her hand into her chest, her head lowing to the ground attempting to hide her surfacing tears.

Even though Yuki and Shigure were in the next room, Kyo was still the first to appear in the kitchen. Upon hearing the small scream he instantly recognized, he flew out of one of the bedrooms and ran-full speed, into the kitchen. "Hey! What happened?!" He yelled approaching Tohru and holding his hands agianst her shoulders.

"I-I'm fine..." Tohru mumbled, her head not rising and her voice wavering. Kyo gently lifted her head and pulled out her hand, revealing a large burn growing on the whole top surface of her hand.

Kyo's teeth clenched angirly as he turned to Yuki and Shigure. "What the hell happened?!" He asked, loudly than he should have, gently squeezing his arm over Tohru's shoulders as if he was acting like a shield of protection.

"Shigure knocked over a candle." Yuki mumbled.

"This isn't all my fault!" Shigure retorted, clearly agitated by the way Yuki explained.

Kyo gave a small cry of anger before he tossed a first aid it from one of the cabinets in the kitchen to Yuki. "I'm off to pick of the glass." He muttered, giving Tohru's non-injured hand a small squeeze before leaving. Kyo's sudden abandonment of the half-hug made Tohru feel rather cold and lonely, as if he was actually shielding her. Tohru frowned before Yuki's sudden contact on her hand made her squeak in pain. Kyo stood up from his spot in the kitchen, his eyes squinted in anger. "Be. Careful."

"You have good hearing for a cat." Yuki replied, gently applying some ointment to the burn before wrapping it up in gauze. Kyo grumbled as the half-rat spoke, sweeping up all the glass and throwing it away, refusing to make eye contact with Tohru the whole way. However, as she was leaving the kitchen just a few moments later, she could hear him speak to Shigure.

"Just order in food. Don't make her work."

* * *

**You're reviews are SO SWEET AHHHHH**

**I love you all 3**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Ones to come get even better than this :o**


	4. Chapter 4 - Empty Streets

**Chapter 4 - Empty Streets**

* * *

Tohru's eyes fluttered open the next morning, to a sound she didn't really like to hear.

Arguing.

With a small sigh, she forced herself out of bed and stumbled down the stairs towards the source of the noise. Of course it would be Kyo and Yuki, they are the only two people on the planet capable of yelling and being this upset bout something within 5 minutes of waking up.

"God you're such a stupid cat!"

"Oh really?! I've never heard that one before!"

"Being around you for too long has clearly been rotting my brain cells."

"Oh that's it!"

Before Kyo had a chance to full-body tackle Yuki, Tohru jumped in-between the two. "Uh, what's going on?" She asked softly, standing as if she was a wall between the two opposing teens. Kyo scoffed and averted his eyes from the two of them.

"Nothing you need to worry yourself with Ms. Honda." Yuki claimed, forcing a smile as if to reassure her. "How's your hand?" He quickly added, gently taking her bandaged limb in his own.

"Fine." She said softly, failing to forget about the argument that had taken place. After all the times she had heard them fight, she still _always_ wanted to fix the problem. She could never seem to get the image of them fighting out of her mind. It haunted her to know that the two people she was probably the closest with on the planet; always fought with each other. If they could just get along all their lives would be much easier.

Without saying a word, Kyo sauntered into the kitchen and headed for the fridge; his shoulders sagging ever-so-slightly. It looked almost as if he was upset that the argument hadn't continued. He probably wanted to fist-fight Yuki over anything in attempts to prove that he was the strongest. He quickly pulled out a small carton of milk, popped it open, and began to drink.

"It's almost like we're still at home!" Shigure claimed, walking out of the room that would be currently known as his "office". He stretched his arms around his head, a cheeky grin plastered on his face. "The sounds of arguing, Kyo drinking milk from the fridge and Tohru being the kind woman she always is." Tohru blushed dark red but didn't get a chance to speak, seeing as Kyo stepped in for her.

"What are you sucking up for?" He asked, removing his carton from his lips to sneer the snarky line.

"Why nothing of course! Just hoping that our dear, sweet, Tohru would be able to make us something for breakfast?" He asked hopefully, leering forwards towards the teen.

"Dream on creep. Don't you see what happened yesterday when you tried to get her to make something? You're stupidity caused her to get hurt." Kyo grumbled, tossing his finished carton into a blue bin for recycling.

"Oh please, I think you're arguing didn't help at all." Yuki stated blandly.

Kyo scoffed and pounced forwards in front of the half-rat. "Hey! Are you saying this was my fault?!"

"Yes you stupid cat, do you ever listen?"

Kyo's anger continued to boil over as his voice grew louder. Kyo would never hurt Tohru-not that he would ever admit it. "Yes actually ya damn rat! You're just always too stuck in your own little world to realize it! You just find the tiniest thing to complain about all the damn time not thinking about how annoying you're being to other people!" Before Yuki could retort back, Kyo stormed out of the room to the front door of the house, slamming it shut on his way.

Tohru winced at the loud slam, while Yuki remained frozen and Shigure sighed. "At least he didn't break the door." Shigure claimed, shaking his head with his arms folded tightly over his chest.

"Is he-"

"He'll be fine Ms. Honda." Yuki claimed, interrupting Tohru's sentence. His hand found it's way to her shoulder and pat it gently. "He has these little episodes all the time, it's nothing to worry about." He forced a small smile,removing his hand and starting towards the kitchen. "Eggs OK for breakfast?" He called out to the two. Shigure yelled happily in reply as Yuki began right away, not waiting for another response. Tohru's eyes however wandered to the door and remained there. Of course it seemed like Kyo to storm off; he did it daily. But this was a place they didn't know. This isn't like home, it was much different. What if he got lost? Or wandered off and someone took him? Yes, Kyo is strong but what if people gang up on him? Cautiously, Tohru headed for the door and slipped out, trying not to make too much noise to draw attention from Yuki and Shigure.

The second her slippers hit the pavement of the driveway, Tohru could see an orange-headed figure bobbing up and down on the sidewalk, walking along side the empty street. Occasionally a car or two would pass by, but that was only once every 5 to 10 minutes. Suddenly, Kyo walked out into the middle of the street and sat down right along the yellow line that divided the road into two lanes.

Tohru's eyes widened in disbelief as she took a few more steps forwards, until she was on the boarder of the driveway and the sidewalk. "Kyo?! What are you dong?!" She yelled in a panic, searching both ways madly to make sure no cars were coming along the small street.

"Sitting. What does it look like?" He replied, rather irritated. Tohru bit her lip, glancing back and forth one more time before running onto the road and standing beside him.

"Kyo, please come inside." Tohru claimed, leaning over him ever-so-slightly so she could block the sun from his eyes.

When Kyo looked up, all he could see was Tohru's concerned face, a delicate light outlining her head. She looked like an angel, of course Kyo was always good for hiding his emotions and thoughts. "No way. Go back in there and face that stupid dog and that damn rat? Dream on."

"At least get out from the middle of the street!" Tohru pleaded desperately, shuffling nervously from foot to foot. She flipped behind herself once more to make sure no cars were coming before facing him again.

"Why should I? Not like anybody's coming anyways." Keeping one eyes closed and one eye open he returned his gaze back up to Tohru from where it had been previously locked on a bush on the law across from their temporary house. "And why would you care?" He asked coldly.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt! I wouldn't be able to live with that!" The words just came tumbling out of her mouth before she could register what she was saying. A small amount of heat began to press against her cheeks as she waiting for the response. Kyo eye's locked dead onto her's, no longer in anger but in shock. Maybe she really did care. She ran out here to just to make sure that he wasn't in harms way, she's begging him to go back inside because she doesn't want anything bad to happen to him; maybe she really does care about his well-being since it seems like Yuki and Shigure really don't. At least not right now.

Looking away quickly to hide the small amount of heat against his own cheeks, the cat stood; his hair covering his eyes. "Fine." He grumbled quietly, almost bashfully, but not loosing his always-present irritated tone. "But I refuse to sit next to that rat." He finished as he began storming off the street and towards the house. Tohru stood frozen for a moment before happily running after him. Kyo threw the door open and held it open as he waited for the brunette to enter before he did. Once she had finally gotten inside the building he sighed and looked back towards the road as a large truck whizzed by.

"She cares."

* * *

**I'M SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER TOOK LONGER THAN THE OTHERS AHHH .**

**I promise the others should be up sooner!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Paper Delivery

**Chapter 5 - Paper Delivery**

* * *

Tohru's eyes fluttered open only to meet a blinding light being let in by her four-pained window above her bed. Her eyes slammed shut again as she squiggled her body around in her bed, attempting to get her eye line away from the ray of sun. Being now comfortable, Tohru's eyes flew open, blinking a few times to get adjusted to the light in her room. Her eyes drifted to out the window, meeting a huge ray of pink and gold coating the sky line. Her eyes widened in awe.

"They never have sunrise's like this back home." She whispered excitedly, afterwards flying herself out of bed and rushing down the stairs like she was a child and it was Christmas morning.

"Morning Tohru." Shigure claimed, looking away from a novel to stare at the bounding teen. "What's got you so excited this morning?"

"You haven't seen the sky yet this morning?! It's beautiful!" Tohru claimed, a huge grin painted along her features.

Shigure chuckled. "Of course I've seen it." He claimed, taking a long sip from his coffee. "However if you want to go outside feel free." Beaming with excitement at his permission, Tohru opened and slid out of the door in a heartbeat, running down the driveway and standing on the edge of the sidewalk.

Something about sunrises meant a lot to Tohru. Sometimes her mother and her would sit and watch them together, talking and sharing stories to each other while the sun was kissing the edge of the horizon. The second that the sun was up enough, they would go back inside and continue on with their day. Every time a beautiful sunrise or sunset filled the sky, Tohru couldn't help but feel the memories flood back; all the beautiful moments she had spent with her mother.

So lost in her thoughts, Tohru didn't even hear the crunching footsteps behind her; slowly coming closer and stopping right behind her. Yuki and Kyo would glance between each other, Tohru, and the brilliantly colored sky all the while trying to figure out what she was thinking. Kyo would watch the girl out of the corner of his eyes, studying her expression, her small movements, her wide happy eyes. She seemed so innocent and so sweet, this moment just glorified that.

The crunch of rubber on cement caught Kyo's eye as he turned his eyes to see a newspaper delivery man driving down the road, sunglasses on and face looking forwards as he casually threw newspapers evenly to each side of the street. With a flick of his wrist, a newspaper flew out of his hand and headed straight for their driveway. Or-to be more specific-right at _Tohru_.

Like lightning, Kyo reached out and snatched the paper in his fist, just before it collided with Tohru's forehead. Blinking in shock, Tohru's gaze followed up Kyo's arm and finally landed on his face. The grip on the paper tightened with anger as Kyo waved it around to grab the man's attention.

"Hey! You'd better watch where you throw these things! You could have hurt her!" He yelled, taking a step in front of the brunette acting like a shield from any more harm.

The man quickly slammed on the breaks of his bike and tossed it to the side of the road, holding his hands up beside his face as if he was confronting a police officer. "I'm so sorry! I'm just trying to finish my route in time, I don't want to get fired! I-I'm in a rush! I'm rushing!" The small teen boy claimed, quivering as he spoke. Tohru peered around Kyo's shoulder, Yuki standing on her other side now.

"Well maybe you could get done faster if you didn't almost hit people! Then we wouldn't be here and then _you_ could still be off doing your job!" Kyo yelled, tossing the crumpled paper back into Tohru's arms as his hands balled into fists.

"Kyo-"

Tohru's small voice was cut off by the one of he delivery man. "Look man, I don't want any harm! I'm sorry! R-Really sorry! I didn't mean to almost hit your girlfriend!"

Kyo's fists suddenly dropped, his face and ears turning a bright red with Tohru's to match. Yuki simply stood to the side smirking, gently plucking the paper from Tohru's hands and held it under his arm. Tohru covered her cheeks with her hands, hoping to somehow dissolve the fiery red spreading over her face. Clearly, the man noticed, considering he suddenly grew less tense and more confused over the reaction he was given.

"Well...you see...we're not...ugh! Just go!" Kyo grumbled, turning away form him with his arms planted over his chest.

With a small confused nod, the teen grabbed his bike and quickly pedaled away, now looking before throwing his papers as he went down the street. Still hiding his blush under his bangs Kyo stomped back towards the front door grumbling to himself; clearly displeased at what had almost happened. Yuki held the door open for the-still beat red-Tohru as she slithered into the house.

"So did you enjoy the sunset?" Before anyone could answer Kyo went upstairs and Tohru sneaked into the kitchen claimed that she was going to make breakfast.

Yuki laughed and tossed the paper to oldest man. "Enjoy. We went through a lot of trouble to get that for you." He stated, then turning on his heel and heading for the living room. Contently, Shigure opened the paper and immediately frowned.

"Hey! Why is the paper all wrinkled?!"

* * *

**HAI :3**

**HOLY CRAP I'VE BEEN GOING THROUGH SO MUCH CRAP AT SCHOOL I HAVE NO WORDS JUST UGGGHHHH**

**AND I GET FILLINGS ON MONDAY**

**BUT I ALSO GET TO SEE A MOVIE NEXT WEEK AND IT'S THE LAST WEEK OF SCHOOL BEFORE BREAK AND I HAVE A PERFORMANCE IN MY PERFORMING ARTS CLASS AND I GET TO GO FOR FROZEN YOGURT**

**IM sO cONflicTEd On WhaT tO FEeL**

**Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter :3 wish me luck this week! ;-;**


	6. Chapter 6 - Cold Days

**Chapter 6 - Cold Days**

* * *

The beautiful sunset in the morning seemed to be the only good thing to happen that day. Considering that later that evening; not more than an hour later, Kyo and Yuki were at it again.

"I'm so sick of you thinking that you're the boss of everyone in this damn household!"

"You're the only one that thinks that."

"Oh really?" Kyo suddenly flipped around behind him to face Tohru, who was calmly sitting on one of the couches in the library, holding her book in her lap but having her attention drawn to the two screaming teens. After all, who would be able to read with all that noise going on? "Tohru." Kyo started, rather sternly.

Tohru flinched at his tone, yet knew deep down that it was directed to hurt her. Clearly he was aggravated; not a shock really since it happened every few hours, or on rare occasions, once a day. "Y-Yes?" She stuttered shyly, holding her book closer to her face as if it was a shield of some sort.

"Does this rat act like he's the boss of everyone and everything _anywhere_ he goes?"

"Ms. Honda, you don't have to answer that." Yuki claimed, stepping up beside the orange-head and giving a weak smile.

"Shut up and let her answer the question!" Kyo responded, flipping around and turning his back to the girl. Before Tohru even had a chance to breathe they were already fighting again, about how Yuki "shouldn't be telling Tohru what to say" and how Kyo "needs to calm down" and "not take his anger out on other people."

Swiftly and without much thought, Tohru crept towards the front door and slipped out. She began to speed walk out from the small overhang of the house and down towards the side walk. She was already a block and a half away from the house when she felt raindrops begin to fall on top of her head. She looked up to the sky, extended her hand to catch one, and sighed when she succeeded. She was so anxious to get out of the house she didn't bother to look outside at the weather or bring a raincoat. "Oh well." She whispered to herself, forcing a weak laugh. "A little rain never hurt anyone!"

After walking for around three blocks, the rain started to pick up slightly, causing Tohru to walk a little faster, trying to find a place to seek shelter for a while until it was safe to go back. After jogging a small ways she found a long winding walking path which had a small gazebo and a tiny wooden bench inside. It had small pots of daisies and roses lining the walls, gently moistened with some drops of fallen rain. In a rush to get somewhere dry, she dashed towards it, sighing in relief once her light blue skirt squished against the once-dry bench.

Tohru sat silently, staring at the cool rain hitting the dirty sidewalk, making it glisten as if the pavement was brand new and freshly cleaned. A few strands of her straw-like brow hair fell in front of her eyes, causing her to quickly brush them away and tuck them back into their pigtails she had put them in that afternoon. Her eyes glistened as she watched the rushing of cars, the falling rain, the waving flowers; as she listened to the pitter-patter of fresh raindrops and the chirping of birds trying to find their way back home.

Home.

Kyo and Yuki.

The sudden thought caused her head to fall, her chin hitting her soaked chest. It hurt her so badly when they fought. She loved them both with all her heart, but how can she be happy when they're always fighting? I mean, here they are; all on vacation and all they've done for the few days they've been here is fought. Over everything. The memories of their silly arguments flashed through her mind like a slideshow, capturing all the goofy yet heartbreaking moments.

"Tohru!"

The girl's head snapped up at hearing here name, small tears blurring her vision. However, she could still make out an orange-headed teen with a large coat draped over his shoulders. "K-Kyo?!" She asked in shock.

The teen huffed and plopped down beside her in response, not actually vocalizing anything for a moment. "You didn't need to run off you know. If you were sick of us fighting you could just leave the room, not leave the building."

"But Kyo-"

"I mean I know that that damn rat can get annoying, but running out in this kind of weather is really stupid. People are dumb when the weathers like this; drivers, people walking," Kyo turned his eye line towards the teen, getting ready to speak more but all he could see was her head down, and her short bangs hiding her eyes from view. A small pang of guilt hit his chest like a boulder, causing him to cough and gasp for air. God. He did it again. He hurt her.

He reluctantly stood, ripping off his jacket and throwing it around her small, frail shoulders exposing his regular black t-shirt. Tohru's skinny fingers gently brushed across the coat fabric before looking back up at him. "You'll get sick if you walk the whole way home like that..." He grumbled, not glancing at her for a moment as he glanced back and forth across the sidewalk. "Now let's get going, the weather sucks out here." He scoffed. "I hate rain..."

With a small smile, Tohru stood, sliding her arms through the long openings and running up beside the cat who had already started walking. As she walked, she kept her hands balled into tiny fists, trying to find a good way to keep her hands warm without obviously stuffing them in Kyo's pockets. Of course, Kyo noticed. Tohru was never really good at hiding those little details.

Without a second thought, her reached his hand out and grabbed hers, lacing his fingers with her own. No blush surfaced on the cats face however, not even when the teen turned to him with an expression of awe.

"Let's just get home alright? And bring gloves next time..." He grumbled.

Tohru slowly nodded and continued looking straight forwards, occasionally allowing the grip on his hand to tighten; as if to remember that this moment was real.

* * *

**Holy. Crap. You. Guys.**

**FIRST: my half was half frozen for a good 5 HOURS YESTERDAY because of my fillings sop that's why I wasn't on ;-; my jaw still really freaking hurts...**

**AND ALSO, last time I checked this story had around 280 reads. Now it was 400 WTF HAPPENED IN TWO DAYS**

**HOLY CRAP**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS**

**HOLY. SWIFT. CRAP. BALLS.**

**ily all :3**


	7. Chapter 7 - A Chase

**Chapter 7 - A Chase**

* * *

Tohru's gentle humming weaved through the kitchen as she stirred the batter for pancakes she was making the boys as a surprise. It was mostly as a thank you to Kyo from saving her from catching a cold the other day. Every passing second where she reflected on that afternoon she couldn't help but feel the heat press against her cheeks. He had been so gentle with her that day, a side she wasn't used to seeing with the teen.

"Ugh! Shut up!" A distance voice called from somewhere in the house. Tohru's head turned in the direction only to meet the tired gaze of Shigure.

"It sounds like they're at it again huh?" He asked, grabbing a water bottle off of the kitchen table and taking a swing, afterwards rubbing his hands together at the sight of the cooking pancakes.

"Yeah...I guess so..." Tohru mumbled, continuing to work away at the breakfast for her dearest friends. The arguing grew louder and clearer, until Tohru could tell that they were in the living room.

"Get away from me." Yuki's calm voice bounced off of the walls as he spoke, generating an unseen tension between the four occupants of the household.

"Not until you fight me!"

"I'm not going to fight you."

"Why not? You afraid rat-boy?" The orange-head asked with a proud laugh.

Yuki rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. "Yes. That's it." He claimed sarcastically.

"Guys," Tohru broke in, finally sick of their arguing. Tohru would never be able to yell at anyone; it just wasn't in her blood. And while she was sick and tired of them fighting all day long, she really just wanted them to stop so they could act like a real group of friends around each other. She hated going on walks with them where one would walk in front and the other behind. She hated eating silently at the dinner table. For once she just wanted every one to get along. "Is it OK if we just stop for a minute? I'm making us some-"

"Ugh! Tohru SHUT UP!" Kyo screamed loudly, anger painted along every feature of his body. Her shoulders were tight, his brow furrowed and his hands balled into fists. Tohru's eyes widened at the sudden yell, suddenly wishing she hadn't said anything at all. Almost as fast as the words had left his mouth, the tension left Kyo's body and was quickly replaced with sorrow. The small dishcloth fell from her grasp and landed on the kitchen floor. "Tohru..." Kyo began, guilt consuming his being.

Not even before he was done his single word, Tohru was running towards the front door of the house, swinging it open and slamming it shut as Kyo yelled her name louder. This time, she ran the opposite direction down the street as she had the previous day. How sad was it that people fought so often in her house that at least once in the past two days on their "vacation" she's had to run out of the house in a state of pure sadness.

"Tohru!" Kyo yelled again, poking his head out of the door, only to see a blur of brown hair rush down the sidewalk and out of view. "Dammit!" The teen yelled, slamming the door shut as he re-entered the house. "I'm such an asshole!"

"Agreed." Yuki grumbled from his spot leaning against a plain white wall, staring out a window at the empty sidewalks.

"Oh shut up you damn rat! I don't need this crap from you at a time like this!"

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "You're mad all the time. At least once a day you push your anger onto Ms. Honda. Why is today any different?"

"Because other days I don't scream at her!" He yelled, quickly burring his face in his hands. "Dammit." He mumbled to himself again.

"If you feel that bad then go after her." Yuki claimed with a small shrug.

Kyo finally shook his head out of his hands and leaned back against the couch he was resting on. His hand combed through his hair and rested on top of his head before his voice filed the air. "Yeah right...like she's going to talk to me now. I screwed up big time." He sighed, looking down at floor. "I've been a jerk to her before, but never like that."

There was a brief moment of silence between the two, since Shigure was now in the kitchen saving the pancakes Tohru had started and eating them. Without warning, Kyo jumped from his seat, sauntered to the door and swung it shut behind him. Yuki gave a small smile, almost as if he was grateful before heading into the kitchen to meet with the child-like adult.

Kyo wandered down the sidewalks with his hands stuffed into his pockets, his bright eyes scanning every inch of pavement in search for the teen girl. Finally laying eyes on her a block ahead, her broke into a jog as he attempted to catch up to her. She had gone far, she had run most of the way and clearly started walking once she was a safe distance away from the house.

As Kyo neared, he could see a run-down red truck waver along the road, hardly obeying any traffic laws as he ran through stop signs and cut off the few others cars that were going the other direction. "Moron..." The teen muttered under his breath as he continued his jog towards the brunette. Suddenly, the half-cat broke into a run when he saw the driver wavering right towards Tohru. He clearly wasn't paying attention as he was too busy laughing with whomever was in the passenger seat.

"Tohru!" Kyo screamed once he was a meter away from the teen. The girl turned around just in time to collide with Kyo's shirt fabric, as he quickly pushed her out of the way of the insane driver. With a small thud, a poof and a cough; Tohru and an orange cat laid quietly on the sidewalk, surrounded by Kyo's previous clothing. The small cat jumped to his feet as he watched the driver roll off the sidewalk and back onto the road, completely oblivious to everything that happened. Well, at least it saved them an explanation of why a teenage boy just transformed into an orange cat. "Ugh, what an idiot." The cat grumbled, sitting down as it's right ear twitched. Seeing Tohru finally push herself into a sitting position and brush herself off, his ears fell against his head. "You OK?" He asked, still keeping his always-present harsh tone.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine! Than-"

"No thank you's." Kyo claimed, standing again and moving some of his clothes into a pile with his mouth. With a small uncomfortable sigh, he sat down again in front of the girl. "Look, Tohru." He sighed again, his cheeks growing red even at the thought of what he was about to say. "I just wanted to say that...I'm sorry. For blowing up at you back there."

Tohru's eyes widened at the apology and quickly formed into a smile. "I forgive you Kyo." She said simply, as if it was nothing. She quickly gathered his clothing on one arm and picked up the small cat in her other. "Let's head home now, OK? I've had enough adventure for the day already." A tiny laugh escaped her lips as she started for their temporary home.

While Kyo's embarrassed blush never seemed to fade, it changed into one of shyness at how the teenager was holding him so closely. The fact that Tohru forgave him so easily just reminded him of what a great girl she is. He can't screw what they have up.

* * *

**I KNOW IT'S LATE IM SORRY I HOPE IT'S GOOD K BYE ;-;**


	8. Chapter 8 - Because

**Chapter 8 - Because**

* * *

"Yuki," A voice mumbling this could be heard through Tohru's bedroom walls early one morning. The sudden voice caused Tohru's eyes to pop open with interest, turning towards her door and opening it slightly to capture more of what was being said. "I need to...ask you a favor." The voice could be heard clearly now.

Kyo.

Tohru's eyebrow raised in curiosity as she opened the door more and stood against the plain white wall as she eagerly waited to hear more from the cat. Normally she would never eavesdrop; it wasn't something she prided herself in doing. But Kyo _never_ asked Yuki for favors. It was always her or on rare occasion Shigure. Normally he would just do them himself because he didn't trust any of the others. Shuffling of paper could be heard, a small mumble, and then silence. Afraid she was missing part of the conversation, Tohru crept downstairs more until she was just barely hidden from view. She wasn't able to see them, but she could hear them clearly. If she moved down one more step, she would be clearly visible to the two teens.

"What would that be?" Yuki's tired voice finally asked, along with a small shift of weight on couch fabric.

"Ok, just for the sake of Tohru...I'm not going to pick a fight with you." Kyo claimed in his classic sincere-yet-irritated tone. "Just don't be an idiot and then we can actually make it happen!" He added quickly, not to make it seem like Yuki was completely innocent in the scenario.

A deep sigh resonated from the rat before his voice filled the room. "Alright. But may I ask why?"

"Why what?" Kyo growled, the sound of weight leaving the soft couch filled the now-silent room.

"Why do you want to do this for Tohru's sake? You don't want to do it for Shigure, or yourself?"

"No." Kyo's firm, cold response followed.

"Well why?" Tohru could now tell that the two were standing now, based on the shuffling footsteps off the carpet she could now hear.

"Because!"

"That's a great answer." Yuki claimed, his footsteps growing louder as he neared the kitchen. Tohru panicked slightly, getting ready to bolt back into her room. If Yuki entered the kitchen, she would be in clear view to him if he happened to turn around at any point in time.

"See you damn rat! This is exactly what I'm talking about! You're being annoying and now I really wanna beat you up!" Kyo yelled loudly, bouncing off of the small house's walls causing Tohru to wince slightly.

"If you don't shut up then you're going to wake Ms. Honda."

"Don't bring Tohru into this!" Kyo retorted, slamming his feet onto the carpet floor.

"Why does it matter? The reason you brought her into this in the first place was because you didn't want us fighting. Now look at you, you want to fight me. This is pretty much going against the plan you originally wanted."

"Ugh! Shut up! Just leave her out of this!"

"Just tell me why you want this for her and nobody else, and then I will."

"Why do you care?!"

After a brief moment of curiosity, a small sigh left Yuki's mouth. "Curiosity." He claimed. "Also, maybe a little bit of worry."

"Over what?!"

"You've never really tried to change your ways for anyone before." He claimed, sound of clothing fabric rubbing against each other sounded as he spoke, symbolizing that he was crossing his arms. "Just a little worried about that." It warmed Tohru's heart that after all the fighting they did, Yuki still did generally care about Kyo. He wanted to make sure he wasn't changing himself for someone, and just wanted to know the reasoning behind it. Maybe deep down, Kyo felt the same way about Yuki.

"Well don't worry. I'm not trying to 'change my ways'." The orange-head claimed, his voice much quieter than before. However, he still did attempt to mock Yuki's voice as he repeated his words.

"Then what are you trying to do?"

"Just...Ugh! I don't know! Be better! Be happier for her!" Kyo's voice grew as he spoke, clearly growing more frustrated as he tried to explain he reasoning. Meanwhile, Tohru's cheeks were burning red at his confessions, mostly so because the teens didn't know she was listening.

"Why?" Yuki pried, while another pair of footsteps entered the room. Tohru couldn't tell if this was Shigure, or one of the two just moving around. However that didn't grab her attention much as waiting for Kyo's answer. Suddenly, the two started answering faster and louder each time the other spoke.

"I don't know!"

"There has to be reason."

"There isn't!"

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"Ugh! Because I LOVE HER!" He finally screamed. Tohru's heart froze at the confession, tumbling around madly inside of her chest, as if fumbling to try and find it's proper rhythm again. "Ugh! You happy now?! I love the way she laughs when she's nervous, the way she flips her hair. I hate the way I'm always such an ass to her but she puts up with me like nobody else and...dammit! I don't want to lose her!"

"Speak of the devil." Shigure's voice sounded. Without realizing, Tohru had stumbled down the remaining steps and now stood at the bottom of the staircase, looking over the scene before her. As soon as Kyo's eyes made contact with hers, he froze and turned a beat red.

"T-Tohru!" His voice stuttered, clearly in shock.

Gliding across the room like a snake, Shigure grabbed the arms of Yuki and began pulling him down the hallway. "I think we need to go now~" He proclaimed to the rat, giving an overly-large wink to the two of them before dragging Yuki into his office and slamming the door shut for effect, even though Tohru could see the door re-open a crack and a pair of eyes stick themselves through the small slot. Kyo growled to himself as he rubbed the back of his bright hair, quickly averting his eyes and staring at the carpet beneath his feet; clearly confused on what to say.

"Did you mean it?" Tohru asked softly, taking cautious steps forwards towards the teen.

Kyo scoffed, eyes still locked on the wall to his right. "Well I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it..." Tohru continued to take her tiny steps forwards until she was finally standing right in front of the cat. "Ugh!" He cried, finally turning his eyes in the other direction before hesitantly meeting the brunettes. "I need to do something..." He grumbled looking the other way, as if he was about to leave.

Tohru's heart fell slightly. Maybe he really didn't mean what he said, it just tumbled out as an excuse to get away from Yuki's pressure. "Oh...really?"

"Yeah, and I need to do it right now." He stated, sternly, almost angrily.

Tohru gave a reluctant nod. "I see." She said softly, removing her gaze from his eyes. "Well I guess I need to go start on breakfast anyways so I-"

Tohru could feel contact on his cheeks, pulling her forwards. Finally turning her eye line to what was in front of her, she saw a blur of orange and a soft pressure applied to her lips. She swore at that moment her heart could have burst right out of her chest, Kyo gently leaning over her, one arm wrapped around his waist, the other gently holding one cheek. The sound of a single cheer from Shigure's office didn't even meet her ears, as she was too focused on the moment right in front of her.

After what felt like an infinity, the two pulled away. Staying only a few inches apart, Kyo gave a small nod. "That was it." His face rapidly changed into a darker shade of red that Tohru didn't know existed, until a sudden poof and puff of smoke filled the room. The next thing she knew was that she was looking down to see an orange cat hiding his head in the stomach of her shirt.

With a massive grin on his face, Shigure skipped out of his office and stood in front of the two. "Well, it seems like things just got a lot more interesting around here~!" He cried out bubbly.

Kyo finally lifted his cat head to so their eyes could meet, and when they did, Kyo's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. The brunette gave a shy smile, Tohru nodded as she admired the cat in her arms. "Yeah...looks like it."

* * *

**DONE**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS**

**I hope you enjoyed this story! It's been a lot of fun writing! Hope I can see you guys reading one of my stories next time! :D**


End file.
